


Jinhyuk's magic gaydar

by Hwi_angel (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hwi_angel
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk has a famous gaydar...Kim Wooseok has a famous smile...Minhee and Jungmo both thing it's unrequited love but have two great friends to help them get together.





	1. Chapter 1

It's simple. Jinhyuk's gaydar was never off.   
He was well known for it. When Jinhyuk asked anyone about their orientation they were either LGBTQ or would later come out asking him questions along the lines of "How could you tell before I could?".

Jinhyuk quickly gained popularity for his good looks and caring personality and was known to look after new students. Lee Jinwoo had only started that trimester and already called him Dad. 

In the other hand, Kim Wooseok was always popular. Girls and boys fawned over him wherever he went. It was not unusual to see people asking for his number or hear whispers of his name when he walked down the corridor.

Honestly it gave him a lot of confidence being compared to a fairy prince- almost too much if you ask Minhee and his other friends- but Wooseok was happy that people appreciated the effort he put into making himself presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wooseokkkk," Minhee said "Hey. Are you even listening to me... Oh my God! Can you stop checking yourself out in that spoon and pay attention to me?" Minhee nagged.

"Ok, what is it now?" Wooseok asked, looking up from the spoon after fixing his hair.

"Jungmo sat next to me in class and it was the cutest thing," Minhee rambled on softly.

"Seriously, you should confess to him," Wooseok stated.

"But what if he's not gay? What if he doesn't want to be friends with me when he finds out I'm gay?" Minhee reasoned with a sad smile playing on his lips.

"Firstly, his best friend is Jinhyuk. A self proclaimed gay with the best gaydar like in ever. I honestly doubt that Jungmo is homophobic...Look Min, if it really bothers you I can ask Jinhyuk," Wooseok pointed out.

"Erm... you don't have to speak to him unless the Jungmo situation gets worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for Jungmo and Minhee


	3. Chapter 3

Jinhyuk walked out of the convenience store with a large bar of chocolate in his hand. He obviously deserved it considering that he had a headache from listening to Jungmo talk his ear off about Minhee looking at him during the lecture. 

A small figure in a big coat seemed to be heading towards him. He froze and got ready to run just as the mysterious person called out his name.

"Jinhyuk... HelloOoooOo...Hey! Lee Jinhyuk where the hell do you think you're going?" 

Jinhyuk looked down at his Olaf onesie. He thought that at least he would be dying in style. The figure edged closer and stepped into the beam of the streetlights... It was none other than Fairy boy Kim Wooseok from his History class. 

"Hi Wooseok! For a minute I thought you were a murder!" Jinhyuk blurted out.

Wooseok looked at him in confusion

"What made you think that?" He questioned. 

"Oh... Umm... it was just dark and I couldn't make out your face," Jinhyuk replied awkwardly.

Wooseok giggled.

" Anyways I have to ask you something and it might be a bit weird," he said.

"Oh if it's about your sexuality. I'm pretty certain your gay Wooseok," Jinhyuk declared "I mean have you seen your interactions with the girls who are interested in you?"

"No...um... It wasn't about that... Yeah... I just wanted to ask if Jungmo had any interest in Minhee..." Wooseok replied. 

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry for just telling you your sexuality like that. God I'm so stupid sometimes." Jinhyuk said while honestly wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole then eject his bones into the fiery pits of hell...

"It's cool. It was honestly quite funny to see you just talking about it so casually. I haven't given it that much thought but I'm pretty sure I'm straight," He paused there seeing the look that Jinhyuk gave when he said 'straight' but continued "Anyways about Minhee and Jungmo. Minhee is kind of interested in Jungmo but he's certain that the feelings not mutual,"

"Oh please. If you heard the amount of times Jungmo has fangirled over literally anything related to Minhee you would no he's very interested in him," Jinhyuk commented.

"Well shit. There's no way I can convince Minhee that Jungmo is gay now. He's literally the most stubborn person I have ever met." Wooseok said with a dramatic sigh.

Jinhyuk smiled widely at the extra ness of Wooseok. 

"Looks like we'll have to get them together. How about we all meet up at a café for lunch tomorrow? We can work something out to give them a little push closer," Jinhyuk suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Text me the details?" Wooseok replied.

They headed to the dorms talking about everything and nothing. Both of them had a satisfying sleep that night

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting updates regularly!!


End file.
